The Night Rider
by Hatsunation
Summary: In a dystopian future plagued by fear of Shadow People, you encounter a mysterious motorcyclist known to the world as The Night Rider.


The Night Rider.

Not a terribly inaccurate description but unjustifiable to the one in question. She certainly rode at night but more could be applied to her label. Two un-terribly inaccurate words simply didn't capture her mystique.

At least, not after your encounter.

It was late at night. Much later than what most would consider safe. The rest who disagreed were scavengers, ready to steal away the belongings of those the victims of the Shadow People. At this particular hour, Shadow People were abundant in number. However you were quite confident you would be safe from Shadow People for you were armed with a weapon. A remnant of the Old World.

A flashlight.

Nowadays people relied on candlelight. They were too afraid to dabble in the forgotten technology that created the Shadow People. This suited you just fine. It meant for less competition when you went searching for technological scrap. Others simply didn't want it.

Except for Shadow People.

And her as you later came to learn.

You emerged from a freshly looted factory toting a messenger bag filled with copper wire and batteries. You felt particularly pleased for having found a mostly unscathed computer chip. Perhaps you'd be able to get that weird box with knobs on it working.

Walking through pools of moonlight that filtered through the tall crumbling buildings, you stare into the darkness searching for Shadow People. Occasionally you'd wave your flashlight towards a darker than dark place. Having been used to this routine you let your mind wander to the odd box waiting at home. Maybe it'd cook your food? Or even better it could power the lights with plugs. At least then you could stop worrying about finding Shadow People messing with your stuff.

 _Splash_.

You freeze instantly, focusing back on reality. Only hearing your own panicked breathing, you hold your breath, listening for another sound.

 _Splish splash_.

You squint into the darkness before you, recognizing it to be the direction of the sound. Inhaling slowly, you see a Shadow Person shuffling through the darkening pools of light. You curse silently for not heeding the cloudy skies but focus on the impending threat. You could always flee but they could be evolved to have acute hearing. The best course of action would be to shine your flashlight at them and hope the light's heat would drive them off.

As you thrust the light forward the torch blinks out, leaving a very useless piece of plastic. Shaking the light, it flickers feebly for a few moments before finally dying. With it, your hope for surviving this encounter.

The Shadow Person continues to advance, leaking their radioactive blood on the pavement. Rummaging through your bag for batteries, you only hope the Shadow Person might not notice the obviously panicked prey a few feet before them.

They let out a raw screech, sealing your impending doom. You hear their charred black body crackling under the strain of their charge, further causing more of the Shadow Person's deadly insides to splash onto the road. In a final attempt to protect yourself, you throw up your arms as they knock you over. You shove away their black burnt mouth dripping with radioactive spit.

In spite of yourself, you hope for something to save your unimportant life.

Then you hear the humming. Even the Shadow Person is at a pause upon hearing the wondrous sound. The hum increases in volume, making the Shadow Person turn frantic. Now feeling a revived need to fight, you desperately fling the Shadow Person away and stumble to your feet. At the corner of your vision you see a brilliant blue light. Shielding your eyes you watch in wonder as it grows closer, driving the Shadow Person into a frenzy. They fall over their crisp limbs in a fit to escape the light.

The light stops next to you, revealing it to be a vehicle of forgotten technology. a motorcycle. The driver dismounts the lit up machine, flicking out a metal rod with a glowing amorphic whip.

With the Shadow Person already in disarray over the strong light presence the driver easily flings their whip, slicing off the Shadow Person's head. Normally such an attack would cause their toxic life liquid to spray like a fountain but it oddly stayed contained, eliminating all obvious threats.

You look at the driver now remounting their motorcycle. 'Wait!' you cry, causing your rescuer to pause.

'Who are you?' you ask.

They cock their head, as if thinking, and then shake their head. As they start to leave again you call out once more.

'Why?'

They stop, looking at you through their helmet.

'Why… did you save me?' you say more quietly, 'It's not like I'm important or anything… Why me?'

They stare at you, flexing their fingers before removing their helmet. Long silky teal pigtails tumble down her shoulder as she stares at you with her blue eyes.

'Because you can decide to be important,' she says in a soft yet powerful voice.

Receiving no response she continues, 'I've seen you before taking computer parts and the like. You keep these things and learn their capabilities as those did from long ago. You can share what you learn with people and teach them they don't have to be afraid of the dark of the past. Show them that there is light to be had if they brave the shadows to look for it.'

You consider her words, thinking about the future to come. Although you would only be a star in the night, you could help create the sun that the next generations would feel safe in.

'I will! Thank you for saving me!' you say.

She laughs, 'You're most welcome. And to answer your earlier question, my name is Miku.'

Nodding, you say, 'Thank you Miku.'

She revs her engine, creating the humming noise that you heard earlier. She then speeds away into the night, leaving behind a trail of light and the echoes of a song.

Back at home(thankfully void of Shadow People) you immediately head for the mystery box. Finding that the chip fit, you repair it as needed and fit it firmly in place. Screwing the box back together, you put batteries into it and admire your handiwork.

Hesitantly, you hit the power button. It creates static with a muffled but distinct sound fighting through. The static veil then falls away, revealing a simple yet enchanting melody with a recognizable soft yet powerful voice. The same song that Miku sang as she rode away into the night.

A radio. The box was a radio. Of all the things it could have been, this was the most useful of all. It would recreate Miku's voice and serve as a reminder of things that you could do. That you _would_ do.

For this song would be the anthem of the world's future. Our very own Light Song sang by our protector that rode into the night and fought for our shadowless future.

The Night Rider.

No…

Our Light Rider.


End file.
